Certain special environments in which personnel work require either a controlled atmosphere and/or a “clean room” ultra-sanitary environment. This requires that all objects within the room be easily cleaned and that any enclosed spaces be effectively sealed against their surrounding environment. Furthermore, the entire room which defines the ultra-sanitary environment must itself be sealed to prevent the ingress of contaminants. To seal the entire room, all wall surfaces must be sealed against any holes, cracks or gaps. It is a known practice in clean rooms to mount various devices in wall-mounted enclosures so that those appliances or articles do not stand on the floor and any associated wiring and electrical connections need not be separately cleaned.
The closest prior art to which the invention pertains includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,543 issued to Tchilinguirian. This patent discloses a mounting bracket having a plurality of spring-loaded dog assemblies for clamping a retaining bezel to a ceiling or wall of a building structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,928 issued to Eardley et al. discloses a multi-latch door for an electrical cabinet which includes a gasketed section to provide an area of the cabinet with an airtight seal for protecting components inside the cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,041 issued to Almond discloses a service box for mounting in a floor a rigid container having walls and a lid for covering an upper opening in the container.
Despite attempts in the art to provide a sealed, wall-mounted enclosure in the room of a building having a specially controlled environment, no prior art provides an efficient and effective method of constructing a cabinet that features no un-cleanable gaps or surfaces, with a sealing means which provides both an airtight seal between the outside of the cabinet and the wall, while also sealing the cabinet access door.